


Ultimately I don't understand a thing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Can Sing, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Hinata is in the background while Kenma is streaming. He doesn’t know that Kenma is live, so he starts to sing with his angelic voice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 832





	Ultimately I don't understand a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first fic i mainly wrote it because im bored hehe, also the song name is Ultimately - Khai Dreams. (ps I might make a second chapter for people’s reaction on the whole live stream)

( _Italics_ are the song lyrics)

Hinata quietly sighed to himself, it was pretty obvious to anyone that Hinata (the sunshine child) was having a bad day. During practice with the Black Jackals everyone tried to cheer him up, even Sakusa. But sadly nothing worked.

So at the end of practice, Hinata left without saying goodbye to anyone. While halfway to his house, he remembered that he was supposed to go to Kenma’s house today and maybe spend the weekend. So with that, he turned around and slowly made his way to Kenma’s house. Hinata looked at Kenma’s Two Story Modern house and saw that a light was on in the Pudding Head Setters’ room. And he made his way to the front door and knocked twice.

Kenma was currently live streaming when he heard two soft knocks on his front door. He knew that it was most likely Hinata or possibly Kuroo who was warning Kenma that he was about to break in his house again. With a sigh, He slowly stood up from his gaming chair and shuffled his way to the front door. “Hey, Shouy-“ Kenma was about to continue but then he got a good look at Hinata who’s amber eyes didn’t shine like they always did, instead they looked extremely dull and tired. “Hey, What's wrong??” Kenma asked “Nothing.” Hinata simply stated “Just a bad day.” The Pudding Head Setter nodded slightly and stepped aside so Hinata can come inside.

Kenma was still streaming while Hinata was sitting on Kenma’s bed, people on the stream could still see him in the webcam but the streamer didn't talk about why he was there. Then the sad and tired ginger started.

_Ultimately I don't understand a thing_  
_I try to do the best I can_  
_I know you try to do the same_  
_We're just so bound to make mistakes_  
_You could call it a disposition_  
_I apologize for all your tears_  
_I wish I could be different_

The streamer almost audibly choked on air because of how beautiful Hinata’s voice was. Kenma turned the volume on his mic up and turned the volume in the game down. The chat was going insane. Many viewers recording this as well

_But I'm still growing up  
Into the one, you can call your love  
I don't know if I'll ever be enough  
I'm throwing in my chips  
I guess I tend to push my luck_

Hinata silently sobbed to himself while singing, somehow Kenma or any of the viewers didn't notice yet. Kenma was still amazed that his friend who was always screaming songs could actually sing.

_And ultimately I believe we'll be okay_  
_It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key_  
_I think I'm better when I'm with you_  
_But I worry when you're gone_  
_I think I need to learn to love myself_  
_I must learn to be strong_

His voice cracked when he has sung the last word so the streamer took the hint and swiftly ended the stream to comfort his friend. Kenma slowly made it over to his friend and sat down in front of him, then he slowly started to pull Hinata into a warm hug. The ginger embraced it and started to sob loudly into the other’s chest. The two could hear Hinata’s phone blowing up in the distance but none of them moved, they kept hugging each other for lord knows how long.

30 minutes later and Hinata slowly pulls away from the warm hug and whispers a faint “Thanks” and Kenma nods. They sit in comfortable silence before the pudding head speaks up. “So whats up Shou?” He asks quietly. Hinata sniffles a bit before telling the whole story on how his Dad drove away after a heated argument with Him and Hinata, and died in a car accident that same night. 

“Oh, Shou..” Kenma says while hugging Hinata once again. “It's okay, it was probably my fau-“ The ginger tries to say but is quickly cut off by the other “Shouyou I know what you are about to say, and no it's not your fault..its nobody’s fault” He calmly states. Hinata slowly nods and sets his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

Hours later and he wakes up to find himself cuddling with Kenma. He groans and cracks his eyes open and blonde hair pops into his view. ”Hey Shouyou you're finally up, how did you sleep?” He states, ”I slept good..also thanks for earlier, it's just a bad day ya know?” He says ”Yeah I understand, also your phone been going off for a while, I was kinda streaming when you were singing and-” Kenma was cut off with hinata screaming ”HUHH?!?”


End file.
